finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lulu
Lulu, também chamada de Lu por Wakka, é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy X, que também aparece em Final Fantasy X-2 como uma personagem não-jogável. Ela é um dos guardiões de Yuna. Como Lulu cresceu com Yuna em Besaid, e ela e Wakka tratam Yuna como uma irmã mais nova. A natureza estóica e maio possessiva de Lulu a fazem parecer insensíveis, mas esconde um pouco de sua gentileza. Ela é especialista na arte da magia negra, usando vários bonecos para ajudar a lançar feitiços poderosos. Ela é fundamental no apoio para Tidus se ajustar ao mundo de Spira, embora inicialmente não acredite em sua alegação de vir de Zanarkand. Perfil Aparência left|125px Lulu se desvia do "visual de Black Mage tradicional" diferentes de Vivi Ornitier, possuindo inspiração nas sacerdotisas de vodu tradicionais e em bruxas modernas por sua maneira misteriosa de vestuário, assim como o uso de bonecos de vodu. Ela se veste com um vestido cinza e preto decotado (a partir do qual ela puxa itens quando usa o comando Item), com dois cintos cruzados na parte superior de cada manga. O decote é decorado por pele, cobrindo também o início de suas mangas. A parte mais baixa da saia de seu vestido é feito de um entrelaçado de cintos. Ela também veste um espartilho e meias de renda. Lulu é um dos poucos personagens que tem a cor da íris anormal: vermelho. O cabalo de Lulu é amarrado em tranças que se prendem em um coque e mais tranças, porém maiores: as tranças são amarradas em um nó com quatro pinos ornamentados que podem representar os quatro elementos principais da magia negra, que se partem em quatro tranças. Ela usa muitos acessórios: um colar de contas púrpura, um menor de contas brancas, e outro de contas vermelhas e azuis, anéis e muitos brincos. Ela usa maquiagem roxa e unhas longas. O vestido de Lulu possui um contraste tremendo dos outros moradores da ilha. Personalidade Lulu é mencionada pela primeira vez por Wakka, quando ele adverte Tidus sobre os guardiões de Yuna, afirmando que "um deles tem um pavio curto". Lulu é severa e mordaz (particularmente para Wakka), e não sorri frequentemente. Ela não deixa de ser bondosa, carinhosa e inteligente, e é um dos poucos Yevonites que questionam a religião em termos objetivos. Tendo perdido seu amante para Sin, Lulu se tornou reservada e prefere manter suas emoções trancadas, escolhendo examinar o mundo com realismo e lógica. Ele possui a figura de uma grande irmã para Yuna, à quem ela é ferozmente leal, e tornou-se sua guardiã, apesar de inicialmente se opor à decisão dela se tornar uma invocadora. Ela permite que, em última análise, Yuna decida seu próprio caminho de vida. thumb|Pôster promocional de Lulu e Yuna. De acordo com a "Lulu's History" (História de Lulu), no Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega, as experiências das suas peregrinações anteriores lhe deram uma nova meta como guardiã: superar suas fraquezas para se tornar uma pessoa que superou seu próprio interior. Ela acredita que deve terminar a peregrinação como uma guardiã não só pelo amor de Yuna, mas também pelo seu próprio bem. Embora Lulu tenha perdido Chappu, ela não via Tidus como um substituto, ao contrário de Wakka, a quem ela repreende por sua prontidão de se relacionar com um recém-chegado. Como Lulu tem empatia com Wakka, ela sente que não podia permitir ser igualmente fraca e, portanto, tenta o máximo parecer calma e racional, embora seu tumulto interior seja vislumbrado durante suas conversas com Wakka. Lulu atua como uma guia durante o início da peregrinação, mas como o seu conhecimento deriva do ensinamentos de Yevon, ela "representa uma idade avançada vinculada por crenças tradicionais." Quando o grupo começa a se desviar dos ensinamentos, o conhecimento que ela podia dar diminui, e a sabedoria tradicional passa a não ser mais necessitada. História ''Final Fantasy X thumb|left|Lulu repreendendo Wakka por seu interesse em Tidus. Lulu cresceu em Besaid como uma órfã ao lado de Wakka, e o seu irmão, Chappu, e mais tarde com Yuna, depois que os seus pais foram mortos por Sin quando tinha 5 anos de idade. Lulu se envolveu romanticamente com Chappu que previa se casar com ela. Chapuu entrou para os Crusaders para tornar o mundo mais seguro para Lulu e morreu em uma operação contra Sin em algum lugar perto de Djose. Antes de se tornar uma guardiã de Yuna, Lulu protegia outros dois invocadores cujas peregrinações terminaram antes de atingir Zanarkand. De acordo com a ''"Lulu's Story" do Final Fantasy Ultimania Omega, ela fez isso para proteger Yuna de Sin, depois de ter sido incapaz de dissuadi-la de seguir os passos e seu pai e se tornar uma invocadora. O primeiro invocador que Lulu protegeu foi Lady Ginnem a quem ela era o único guardião. Sendo inexperiente, Lulu, com vinte anos de idade, não pôde salvar Ginnen na Caverna do Fayth Roubado durante uma tentativa de adquirir o aeon Yojimbo. Lulu guarda culpa pela morte de sua invocadora, e a alma de Lady Ginnen permanece como uma não-enviada até depois. O segundo invocador que ela serviu como guardiã, ao lado de Wakka, foi o Padre Zuke, cuja peregrinação terminou nas Calm Lands. Ele optou por não continuar, uma decisão que muitos invocadora fazem quando chegam nas planícies. Quando Yuna decidiu se tornar uma invocadora, Lulu inicialmente protestou, mas depois de voltar da peregrinação do Padre Zuke, ela concordou em se tornar guardiã de Yuna, juntamente com Wakka e Kimahri. Embora Lulu seja protetora em relação à Yuna, ela respeita sua decisões. Lulu viaja para Kilika com Yuna, Kimahri, Wakka e Tidus, um jovem que afirmava ser de Zanarkand e se parecia com Chappu. Embora Lulu não acredite que ele seja de Zanarkand, ela dá informações à ele sobre Spira, acreditando que toxina de Sin o causou amnésia. Ele fica infeliz com a forma que Wakka se interessa em fazer amizade com Tidus, vendo-o de modo agarrado às memórias de Chappu em querer fazer do jovem o substituto do seu irmão ao invés de tentar seguir em frente. Durante sua jornada para a Ilha de Kilika, o SS Liki é atacado por Sin, e Lulu ajuda a despistá-lo. Sin destrói a cidade de Kilika, onde Lulu contra a Tidus sobre o envio, pyreflies e fiends, explicando que Yuna deve enviar os mortos para que os seus sentimentos de angústia permaneçam em Spira em seus pyreflies e com o tempo se transformem em fiends. Na manhã seguinte, ela vai com Yuna, Tidus, Wakka e Kimahri para o templo no topo da montanha, onde Yuna tem que obter o aeon Ifrit, e acompanha o para Luca para participar de um torneio de blitzball. Lulu e Wakka discutem sobre Tidus, já que ela se preocupava com as intenções de Wakka de abandoná-lo depois do torneio (com a impressão que ele poderia se juntar a outro time de blitzball). Ela aconselha-o a pedir que Tidus se torne um guardião já que será difícil para Yuna perguntar à ele. Na manhã seguinte, o grupo chega em Luca, onde o Grand Maester Yo Mika e o mais novo Maester Seymour Guado havia chegado. Lulu explica que o Grand Maester Mika estava completando seu cinquentésimo ano na posição e o torneio de blitzball daquele ano estava sendo realizado em sua honra. thumb|Lulu conforta Wakka depois dele ser ferido no jogo de blitzball. Em meio à comoção, Yuna e Tidus verificam se os rumores que Auron, um lendário guardião do pai de Yuna, Braska, estava na cidade eram verdadeiros. Kimahri é encontrado por seus rivais e quando Tidus se distrai, Yuna desaparece. Lulu se encontra com eles e informa a Tidus e Kimahri que Yuna havia sido raptada pelo Al Bhed Psyches e para o seu retorno em segurança, eles queriam que o Aurochs perdesse o jogo de blitzball, e que Wakka vai entrar no jogo enquanto eles resgatavam Yuna. Os três sobem a bordo do navio Al Bhed e salvam Yuna. Depois de discutir sobre a herança Al Bhed de Yuna com Tidus, Lulu dispara um sinalizador para o ar para avisar Wakka, que ganha o jogo para o Aurochs. Após o torneio, fiends atacam o estádio e Seymour invoca Anima para matá-los, impressionando as multidões. Quando eles estavam prestes a sair, Tidus e Auron pedem para ser guardiões de Yuna, para surpresa tanto de Wakka quando Lulu. Na Mushroom Rock Road, eles testemunham Seymour apoiando os Crusaders e os participantes Al Bhed na Operação Mi'hen, mas Wakka se opõe a usar machina para derrotar Sin. Quano Yuna diz que acreditava que era para um bem maior, Wakka pede a opinião de Lulu, apenas para se frustrar quando ela diz que só podiam especular. Lulu explica que o irmão de Wakka, Chappu, deixou a deixou a espada que ele deu a ele e lutou com sua arma de machina em vez dela, alimentando o ódio de Wakka pelos Al Bhed. Antes do início da operação, Wakka descobre que Luzzu, um Crusader e amigo de Chappu, foi o único a convencê-lo a se alistar e bate nele. Lulu já sabia disso, já que Luzzu havia a contado antes deles saírem de Besaid. Luzzu diz a Tidus que ela bateu nele também. O grupo testemunha a Operação Mi'hen, que acaba em desastre. No templo de Djose, Yuna entra na Câmara do Fayth e obtém o aeon Ixion. Enquanto esperam por Yuna, os outros novamente encontram Dona e Barthello, uma invocadora e seu guardião que consideravam Yuna uma rival. Dona é insultada por Lulu por não sabre a identidade de Auron. Na manhã seguinte, Lulu aponta o cabelo bagunçado de Yuna quando ela chega atrasada depois de dormir demais. Yuna diz que eles poderiam tê-la acordado, mas Lulu brinca dizendo que eles chamaram ela, mas o ronco tornou a caminho até ela difícil. Yuna fica irritada por todos estarem brincando com ela e todos riem. O grupo sobe a bordo de um Shoopuf para atravessar Moonflow e Wakka aponta as ruínas de uma cidade antiga submersa que, supostamente, afundou devido à utilização de machina proibida. Lulu diz que Yevon decide quais machina podem ser usadas e quais não, dando armas como um exemplo de machinas proibidas. Um pelotão de Al Bhed ataca o Shoopuf e levam Yuna como refém, mas Wakka e Tidus salvam-na. Lulu r Wakka concluem que os Al Bhed era os responsáveis pelos desaparecimentos de invocadores que estavam ocorrendo ultimamente. No North Wharf, eles encontram a prima de Yuna, Rikku, que pede a Yuna, e até certo ponto a todos os outros, para ser sua guardiã. Ao entrar no Guadosalam, um Guado chamado Tromell pede à Yuna e seus guardiões que fossem para mansão por pedido de Seymour. Lulu explica a Tidus que invocadores passam pelo Guadosalam mesmo não tendo nenhum templo lá, e Tidus diz que ela explica as coisas sem ele sequer pedir, e Lulu diz que acredita nele quando fala que ele não sabia nada de Spira. thumb|left|Lulu escuta Wakka conversando com o espírito de Chappu. Seymour pede Yuna em casamento, mas ela não lhe responde imediatamente. Ao sair da mansão, Lulu e Tidus discutem de Yuna devia se casar. Lulu é parcialmente a favor, pais daria ao povo de Spira algo animador para falar e iria melhorar as relações entre os Guado e os seres humanos. Tidus de opõe ao casamento, e Lulu diz que preferia que Yuna se casasse por amor, ainda desaprovando tal casamento. O grupo visita o Farplane, onde Yuna fala com seus pais para decidir o que fazer. Lulu ouve Wakka falando com o espírito de Chappu, onde ele diz que deu a espada para Tidus. Ela conta a Tidus sobre o seu relacionamento com Chappu e diz que ele sempre dizia que "ela sempre parecia estar mal-humorada", mas considerava aqueles dias os mais felizes da sua vida. Quando deixam o Farplane, o espírito do Lord Jyscal Guado emerge. Yuna envia e uma sphere é derrubada por ele, e ela pega-a. Lulu diz que uma forte emoção o manteu ligado com aquele mundo. Depois, Yuna e o seu grupo retornam para responder a proposta de Seymour, e são informados que ele havia deixado o Guadosalam, fazendo-os partir para as Thunder Plains. Nas planícies do norte, Yuna anuncia que vai se casar com Seymour, não surpreendo Lulu, que pergunta se Jyscal era a causa da sua decisão, e Tidus revela que viu Yuna assistindo a sphere que Jyscal havia deixado para trás quando ela o enviou. Na Travel Agency no Lago Macalania, eles são recebidos por Tromell, assessor de Seymour, e são atacados por Al Bhed. Eles destroem a machina dos Al Bhed, e Tromell vai com Yuna ao templo. Rikku fala com os Al Bhed que haviam os atacado na língua Al Bhed, revelando sua origem para Wakka, e Lulu diz que sabia que ele ficaria com raiva. O grupo usa a os trenós de machina Al Bhed para viajar para o Templo de Macalania, para grande raiva de Wakka, e se Lulu viaja com Tidus, ele pergunta a ela se um ser humano pode se tornar Sin, e ela finalmente acredita que ele não é de Spira. No Templo de Macalania, eles enfrentam Seymour depois de descobrirem que ele matou seu pai, Jyscal. O confronto aumenta e eles são forçados a matá-lo, mas antes de Yuna poder enviá-lo, ele escapa e o grupo fica preso no gelo. Depois de Sin levá-los para a Ilha de Bikanel, Yuna é raptada pelos Al Bhed e posteriormente tomada pelos Guado. Lulu e os outros atacam Bevelle para impedi-la de se casar com o agora não-enviado Seymour, mas são capturados e julgados por traição. Eles salvam Yuna e escapam de volta para as Macalania Woods. thumb|A entrada para a Caverna do Fayth Roubado. Agora marcados como traidores de Yevon, o grupo continua a peregrinação em direção à Zanarkand. No caminho, eles visitam a Caverna do Fayth Roubado, onde Lulu enfrenta a não-enviada Lady Ginnen, mas a sua personalidade humana havia sido completamente enterrada na inveja dos vivos. Lulu sente que ela devia cumprir um dever final para Ginnen como uma guardiã para garantir que o seu espírito fosse para o Farplane. A reversão do apoio no relacionamento entre Lulu e Yuna é mostrado na Montanha Gagazet, onde Lulu revela as suas fraquezas e se torna mais compassiva, mostrando a incerteza em relação ao seu próximo passo. Nas ruínas de Zanarkand, eles descobrem a verdade sobre Yevon e a natureza cíclica de Sin, que possui o renascimento em torno do Final Aeon anterior que o derrotou. O grupo derrota Yunalesca após Yuna rejeitar a Invocação Final como um falso rito que só prolonga o sofrimento de Spira. O grupo inventa um plano para entrar dentro de Sin e se aventuram em seu interior para derrotar o monstro em seu núcleo, Yu Yevon, um antigo invocador que construiu Sin como sua armadura. Lulu junta ao lado de todos os seus companheiros e protege Yuna até o fim. Após a destruição de Sin, Tidus desaparece, sendo um sonho dos fayth trazido à vida por invocação de Yevon, e Lulu dá adeus a ele quando o mesmo pula para fora da aeronave. Algum tempo depois, Yuna faz um discurso no Estádio de Luca para anunciar o início da Calmaria Eterna, e Lulu encontra-a assobiando no porto da cidade, já que Tidus lhe disse uma vez que viria correndo quando ouvisse. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Dois anos depois, Lulu e Wakka se casaram e Lulu engravidou de um filho dele. Enquanto estavam no navio Al Bhed durante a visita e Rikku, Wakka diz a ela para dar um "oi" para Lulu. Final Fantasy X-2 thumb|left|Lulu e seu filho recém-nascido, Vidina. Quando Yuna retorna para a aldeia, Lulu comente sobre o novo estilo de vida de Lulu, e lhe diz para ter cuidado com aqueles que iriam explorar seu ''status como Sumo invocadora e convida o YRP para passar a noite. Quando fiends atacam a Câmara do Fayth no Templo de Besaid, Lulu explica como a vila tem lidado como o ataque e diz a ela que os aldeões irão se sentir melhor sabendo que Yuna estava em casa. Lulu dá à luz a um menino, e aguarda que Wakka escolha um nome. Ele escolhe "Vidina", a palavra Al Bhed para "futuro". Quando eles estão sozinhos, ela diz à Wakka para ter fé nele e que eles vão abraçar sua paternidade juntos. Quando Tidus e Yuna retornam e se reencontram na frente dos moradores, Lulu e Vidina estavam entre a multidão. ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ thumb|Lulu com Vidina. Depois de Yuna e Tidis se reencontrarem na praia, todos retornam para Aldeia de Besaid. Tidus se surpreende ao ser apresentado a Vidina, filho de Wakka e Lulu, e se sente só quando Lulu o trata friamente. Durante os preparativos para uma festa de boas vindas, Yuna estava ocupada cumprimentando os anciãos da aldeia no templo, e Lulu explica a Tidus que ele deve deixá-la sozinha por enquanto. Tidus conhece Briar, um homem de poucas palavras mandado de Bevelle para trabalhar como sacerdote no Templo de Besaid. A aeronave dos Gullwings quebra e Tidus e Yuna desaparecem. Os aldeões os procuram, assim como o barco do Aurochs, cujo apenas o troféu foi encontrado flutuando no mar. Briar ajudava na busca quando é abordado por Lulu, que suspeitava dele, perguntando por que ele veio para Besaid. Ele responde que era para proteger o templo dos últimos roubos e ajudar os idosos em tarefas diárias. Lulu afirma que ela testemunhou pessoas se transformando em fiends nas ruínas enquanto gritavam "Briar! Briar!" Briar nega, dizendo que ela entendeu mal, mas sabia que era verdade. Tidus e Yuna são eventualmente encontrados e voltam para a aldeia. Final Fantasy X -Will- Alguns meses mais tarde, Lulu, agora prefeita de Besaid, atende Chuami e Kurgum depois que eles são enviados para Besaid por Baralai, o líder do Conselho de Spira, para se encontrarem som Yuna. Ela e Wakka os levam para Yuna, e Kurgum mostra uma ''movie sphere com uma gravação de um Shoopuf que era para estar morto, mas havia misteriosamente reaparecido, levando Yuna a acreditar que o Shoopuf havia sido "chamado". Kurgum diz a Yuna que ela devia acompanhar ele e Chuami de volta para Bevelle e abordar o Conselho de Spira. Quando Lulu ouve Chuami mencionar ser filha de Auron, Lulu diz que ela não se parecia com ele e que muitas pessoas afirmavam ser filhas de Auron, Jecht e Braska. Chuami diz que ela puxou a sua mãe e que não iria mentir para ela, mas Lulu diz que teria mencionado ter filhos desde que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que esconderia uma coisa dessas. Chuami retorna a Besaid com Tidus, que questiona Lulu sobre o novo interesse amoroso de Yuna. Lulu diz que pensava que Tidus conhecia Yuna melhor que ela e diz para descobrir por ele mesmo. Ela diz que se algo a mais podia ser trazido de volta, o renascimento de Sin em seguida não deveria ser surpreendente. Depois de Tidus descobrir o significado por trás das palavras de Lulu, eles partem. No navio, com Lulu e Chuami, Tidus diz que queria seguir Yuna e os outros em sua nova jornada já que ele havia prometido estar com ela para sempre. Jogabilidade ''Final Fantasy X'' Lulu é um Mago Negro, e, portanto, seus ataques físicos e Defesa são inicialmente mais baixos do que os dos outros personagens, embora haja um bom número de nodes de Defesa em sua seção do Sphere Grid. Seu HP, Força, Precisão e Agilidade permanecem bastante baixos. A Magia, Defesa Mágica, MP, Defesa e Evasão são altos. Ela tem uma das mais altas estatísticas de Defesa no jogo, o que não é característico de sua classe. Lulu não ataca diretamente, e em seu lugar faz com que seus bonecos batam nos inimigos. Quando tem pouco HP, Lulu apoia seu braço em seu joelho esquerdo, e quando tiver apenas um terço do HP, irá apoiar seu braço de modo ainda mais forçado, com o braço esquerdo ainda atrás dela. right|thumb|Lulu lançando um feitiço. Lulu e o resto do elenco de Final Fantasy X são os primeiros personagens de Final Fantasy que tem diferentes poses com base no nível da magia lançada. Se Lulu estiver lançando uma magia de nível 1, por exemplo, Fire, ela coloca a mãe em seu ombro, e em seguida lança-a. Para magias de nível 2, por exemplo, Fira, ela levanta o braço direito para cima de sua cabeça, e, por último, para magias nível 3 ou maior, como Firaga ou Flare, ela levanta os braços para o céu, e em seguida, joga-os para baixo em um círculo completo, lançando o feitiço. O boneco que ela estiver segurando cai no chão e imita a pose. A Overdrive de Lulu é Fury, que lança uma quantidade de até dezesseis feitiços de uma vez sobre o alvo. Para executar Fury totalmente, o thumbstick direito deve ser girado em 360 graus. Mais spins adicionam mais feitiços. Quase todo feitiço de Magia Negra pode ser lançado. Essas magias não podem ser evitadas, protegidas, ou impedidas de qualquer maneira e não custam MP, mas causam significativamente menos dano do que um feitiço lançado normalmente. Lulu não pode lançar um feitiço até que ela o aprenda no Sphere Grid, e pode lançar apenas Magia Negra. Estatísticas :''Nota: Os valores entre parênteses são os valores sem o uso de bônus de nodes vazios.'' Equipamento thumb|100px|Lulu com um boneco de Cactuar. Lulu equipa bonecos como suas armas e pulseiras como suas armaduras. Ao utilizar Atacar ou outra habilidade física, Lulu permite que sua boneca saia e acerte um inimigo, fazendo os seus ataques físicos serem os mais longos de todos os membros da party. Os bonecos de Lulu são baseados nas criaturas clássicas da série Final Fantasy. Ela geralmente usa um boneco Moogle, mas também pode usar os bonecos do Caith Sith, Moomba, Cactuar e PuPu. Como revelado em Final Fantasy X-2, apesar de usar magia para animá-los em seus ataques, os bonecos de Lulu são seres sencientes com a mentalidade de crianças que a veem como sua mãe. A Arma Celestial de Lulu é o Onion Knight. Ela é a única personagem que não é visto recebendo sua Armas Celestial com Tidus, devido ao Onion Knight ser encontrado debaixo d'água. Habilidades A seção de Lulu no Sphere Grid corre perto das de Wakka e Rikku, e a cor que representa-a é o roxo. As habilidades que Lulu aprende por padrão são as seguintes: :''Nota: As habilidades marcadas com um asterisco (*) são disponíveis apenas nas versões International, PAL, e HD Remaster de Final Fantasy X.'' ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chefe right Lulu pode ser combatida como uma chefe durante o Torneio da Youth League na Fiend Arena nas versões HD Remaster e International. Membro da Party Lulu pode ser recrutada como um membro da party através do sistema Creature Creator. Para recrutar Lulu, o jogador deve criar um Special Monster Pod em Besaid durante um New Game Plus. As habilidades que Lulu pode aprende naturalmente são Fire Fury, Blizzard Fury, Thunder Fury, e Water Fury. Ela é conhecida por lançar o elemento impróprio e curar o inimigo. Como todos os monstros aliados, Lulu pode usar qualquer uma das dressphere comuns e é controlada pela IA do jogo. Se for lhe dada a habilidade Osmose, o que pode ser feito, equipando-a com o item Black Tome ou a Garment Grid Black Tabard, sua IA irá usá-la conforme necessário. Tal como acontece com todos os aliados de Final Fantasy X, ela vai usar suas antigas citações de batalha e, assim como todos os guerreiros que retornaram, realiza uma pose de vitória no final de batalhas. File:FFX-2 Fire Fury.png|Fire Fury. File:FFX-2 Blizzard Fury.png|Blizzard Fury. File:FFX-2 Thunder Fury.png|Thunder Fury. File:FFX-2 Water Fury.png|Water Fury. Criação e desenvolvimento O designer de personagens, Tetsuya Nomura, deu a Lulu inúmeros cintos para testar os desenvolvedores gráficos para ver se eles obtinham a combinação exata, o número de cintos e o design geral de Lulu corretamente todas as vezes. Por sua vez, os desenvolvedores gráficos encontraram uma maneira de contornar isso mostrando Lulu apenas da cintura para cima ou de costas em muitas das cenas em CGI.http://flaregamer.com/b2article.php?p=81&more=1#more81 Seu uso de bonecos como armas refere-se ao conceito de bonecas não utilizadas como armas em Final Fantasy VI. O diretor Motomu Toriyama disse que Lulu foi relegada a um papel de apoio em Final Fantasy X-2 porque ela havia estado no grupo de Final Fantasy X, onde Yuna a via como uma irmã mais velha, e isso teria ficado no caminho de sua busca para encontrar o seu novo eu.http://www.gamesradar.com/exclusive-interview-final-fantasy-x-2/?page=2 Voz A dubladora japonesa de Lulu é Rio Natsuki, enquanto sua dubladora inglesa é Paula Tiso. Paula Tiso disse que na realidade, a voz de Lulu foi um desafio para ela, já que ela normalmente fazia o papel de mulheres borbulhantes em seus comerciais. Ela comentou que Lulu foi um dos seus primeiros papéis maiores em jogos. Lulu compartilha sua dubladora japonesa com o fayth de Bahamut em Final Fantasy X e Lucrecia Crescent de Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Ela compartilha sua dubladora inglesa com Jihl Nabaat de Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2. Música tema O "Lulu's Theme toca apenas uma vez, quando Lulu enfrenta a forma não-enviada de Lady Ginnen e o grupo luta contra Yojimbo na sidequest envolvendo a Caverna do Fayth Roubado. Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF Lulu Illust.png|Illustração. File:PFF Lulu.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Lulu aparece como uma aliada e uma ''Legend em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ela é mostrada em seu traje padrão de Final Fantasy X. Retratos = File:Lulu Brigade.png|Lulu de FFX. |-|Cartas de Habilidade = File:FFAB Demi Fury - Lulu SR.png|Demi Fury (SR). File:FFAB Water Fury - Lulu SR.png|Water Fury (SR). File:FFAB Watera - Lulu SR.png|Watera (SR). File:FFAB Demi Fury - Lulu SR+.png|Demi Fury (SR+). File:FFAB Water Fury - Lulu SR+.png|Water Fury (SR+). File:FFAB Watera - Lulu SR+.png|Watera (SR+). File:FFAB Blizzara Fury - Lulu SSR.png|Blizzara Fury (SSR). File:FFAB Ultima Fury - Lulu SSR.png|Ultima Fury (SSR). File:FFAB Watera Fury - Lulu SSR.png|Watera Fury (SSR). File:FFAB Waterga - Lulu SSR+.png|Waterga (SSR). File:FFAB Blizzara Fury - Lulu SSR+.png|Blizzara Fury (SSR+). File:FFAB Ultima Fury - Lulu SSR+.png|Ultima Fury (SSR+). File:FFAB Watera Fury - Lulu SSR+.png|Watera Fury (SSR+). File:FFAB Waterga - Lulu SSR+.png|Waterga (SSR+). File:FFAB Blizzaga - Lulu UR.png|Blizzaga (UR). File:FFAB Extract Mana - Lulu UR.png|Extract Mana (UR). File:FFAB Blizzaga - Lulu UR+.png|Blizzaga (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias = File:FFAB Demi Fury - Lulu Legend SR.png|Demi Fury (SR). File:FFAB Firaga Fury - Lulu Legend SR.png|Firaga Fury (SR). File:FFAB Water Fury - Lulu Legend SR.png|Water Fury (SR). File:FFAB Watera - Lulu Legend SR.png|Watera (SR). File:FFAB Demi Fury - Lulu Legend SR+.png|Demi Fury (SR+). File:FFAB Firaga Fury - Lulu Legend SR+.png|Firaga Fury (SR+). File:FFAB Water Fury - Lulu Legend SR+.png|Water Fury (SR+). File:FFAB Watera - Lulu Legend SR+.png|Watera (SR+). File:FFAB Blizzara Fury - Lulu Legend SSR.png|Blizzara Fury (SSR). File:FFAB Flare Fury - Lulu Legend SSR.png|Flare Fury (SSR). File:FFAB Thundara Fury - Lulu Legend SSR.png|Thundara Fury (SSR). File:FFAB Watera Fury - Lulu Legend SSR.png|Watera Fury (SSR). File:FFAB Blizzara Fury - Lulu Legend SSR+.png|Blizzara Fury (SSR+). File:FFAB Flare Fury - Lulu Legend SSR+.png|Flare Fury (SSR+). File:FFAB Thundara Fury - Lulu Legend SSR+.png|Thundara Fury (SSR+). File:FFAB Watera Fury - Lulu Legend SSR+.png|Watera Fury (SSR+). File:FFAB Extract Mana - Lulu Legend UR.png|Extract Mana (UR). File:FFAB Blizzaga - Auron (Assist Lulu) Legend UR+.png|Blizzaga (UR+). File:FFAB Ultima Fury Legend UR+.png|Ultima Fury (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Lulu tem cinco cartas no jogo ''Final Fantasy Artniks: duas que a mostram em sua arte oficial de Tetsuya Nomura, e três que mostram-na em suas artes promocionais. File:FF10_Lulu_SR_L_Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. File:FF10 Lulu R L Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). File:FF10 Lulu R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). File:FF10 Lulu R+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (4). File:FF10 Lulu SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (5). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper thumb Lulu aparece coo uma personagem jogável que pôde ser recrutada durante o Evento de Desafio ''Third Pilgrimage como a Recompensa pela Primeira Vez da fase Gagazet na dificuldade Clássica no evento. Estatísticas Como suas contrapartes diretas de outros jogos apresentados, mais notavelmente Vivi, Lulu é uma especialista em magia negra. Seus feitiços são tão efetivos quanto os de Vivi, mas sua velocidade é um pouco baixa, o que significa que suas conjurações muitas vezes ficam em último lugar. Ela complementa qualquer party tão bem quanto Vivi, e assim ela pode apelar para jogadores que procuram variedade ou Record Synergy. Seu uso mais prático pode ser com outro mago, de modo a explorar várias fraquezas quando ataques físicos não são muito eficientes. Habilidades Lulu pode usar feitiços de Magia Negra até o Ranking de Raridade 5. Sua Soul Break padrão é Thunder Fury, que à custa de um segmento de Barra de Alma realiza dois ataques mágicos sucessivos do elemento Trovão me um alvo. O boneco Magical Mog (X) permite que Lulu use Firaga Fury, que à custa de um segmento de Barra de almarealiza três ataques mágicos sucessivos do elemento Fogo em um alvo. O chapéu Lulu's Hairpin (X) permite que Lulu use Focus, que à custa de um segmento de Barra de Alma eleva temporariamente a Magia e Resistência da party. Equipamento Lulu pode equipar os seguintes tipos de armas: adagas, bastões, cajados e bonecos. O boneco Magical Mog (X) permite que Lulu use Firaga Fury. Ela pode equipar os seguintes tipos de armaduras: chapéus, mantos e braceletes. O Lulu's Hairpin (X) permite que Lulu use Focus. Ela pode equipar acessórios. File:FFRK_Third_Pilgrimage_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. File:FFRK_Third_Pilgrimage_Event.png|Banner global do evento. File:FFRK Lulu sprites.png|Os sprites de Lulu. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lulu aparece no jogo ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game e é apresentada em cartas do elemento Trovão. Ela é mostrada em seu pôster promocional de Final Fantasy X, sua arte oficial, e em sua arte de Theatrhythm. File:Lulu TCG.png|1-124R; Lulu. File:Lulu2 TCG.png|1-125U; Lulu. File:Lulu TCG2.png|12-095U; Lulu. Aparições fora da série ''Square Enix Legend World'' 150px|right Lulu fez uma aparição como uma carta. Outras mídias ''Gunslinger Stratos 2'' 100px|right O traje de Lulu foi lançado em Novembro de 2014. Galeria File:FFX_Lulu_Hi-Res_Render.png|Render Hi-res. File:Lulu_Victory_Pose.png|A pose de vitória de Lulu. File:Lulu-Zanarkand-Sphere.JPG|Lulu vê uma gravação de uma sphere dos dias de glória de Zanarkand. File:Lulu pretty.jpg|Lulu na Home. File:FFX Ending - Yuna and Lulu.png|Lulu lembrando Yuna do seu discurso no estádio no final do jogo. File:FFX Lulu Ending.png|Lulu durante o final de Final Fantasy X. File:Lulu baby talk.jpg|Lulu fala sobre o seu beberque está parar nascer em Final Fantasy X-2. File:Vidina_has_a_name.jpg|Lulu e seu filho agora nomeado, Vidina. File:FFX2 Lulu Vidina.png|Lulu com Vidina no final bom. Etimologia Lulu é uma palavra árabe que significa "pérola". É também uma forma diminuta ou vernácula dos nomes feminidos Louisa, Louise ou Lucy, ou de suas formas variantes. Lulu também é de origem Swahili, Tânzaneza e havaiana, e significa "precioso", "pérola", "calma", "pacífico" e "protegido". De acordo com o Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary, "lulu" era um termo que no início do século XX era usado para descrever uma mulher com talentos ou habilidades únicas. Trivialidades *Independentemente do papel de Yuna como o interesse amoroso de Tidus, muitas opções no campo que envolvem a Mecânica de Afeição colocam Lulu no topo da lista em relação aos pontos de afeto conseguidos por outros membros do grupo. *Apesar de ter nove meses de gravidez e um parto em Final Fantasy X-2, Lulu não mostra nenhum sinal físico, até mesmo ao ponto de Rikku dizer que ela "não parecia estar grávida". Isto é devido aos programadores, que não quiseram criar um novo modelo de personagem para Lulu. *Lulu e Paine vestem tons similares que são exclusivas para aqueles de auto escalão em Spira. Elas também são os únicos personagens em Spira com íris vermelhas. *Lulu está ausente durante as cenas que envolvem movimentos complexos. Antes da batalha contra o Oblitzerator, ela, Tidus e Kimahri são vistos correndo para o navio Al Bhed, mas apenas Tidus e Kimahri são mostrados realizando o salto. Durante a cena onde o grupo ataca Bevelle, Lulu é levada por Kimahri quando eles deslizam da corda para as plataformas. *No vídeo que mostra a comparação entre a trilha sonora das versões para PS2 e PS3/PS Vitam, Lulu é a única personagem presente em todas as equipes de batalha na parte do HD Remaster que mostra os personagens realizando Overdrives. *No Quiz Brain Blast em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lulu é mencionada como o nome de uma menina na canção "Tiny Lulu". Referências de:Lulu es:Lulu fi:Lulu it:Lulu en:Lulu Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2 Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X -Will- Categoria:Black Mages